Ripjaws
Ripjaws is the DNA sample of a Pisciss Volan from the planet Pisciss . Appearance Bеn 10 Ripjaws resembles a grey humanoid fish. He has two round, grey eyes, a huge jaw, and green fins with a lure on his head. He has sharp claws on his hands. The Omnitrix is on a patch on his chest. He has a black-and-green striped tunic that converts into a fish tail..rich y? Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Ripjaws looks very different in Ultimate Alien. He has green eyes with pupils and big green eyebrows. He also has green lips, no clothing, and a white chest. His Ultimatrix is on his chest. Ben 10: Omniverse Ripjaws looks more similar to his original appearance. He has his original clothing, plus clothing around his shoulders. His eyes are still green. For teen Ben , his Omnitrix is on a green and white belt.He first reappears in gone fishing where he fights the krakken Powers And Abilities He can swim very fast and can breath underwater. He is able to lift very heavy items, even larger than his own weight. He also has very sharp teeth that can cut through very strong items. Even when he is out of water, he is very strong, however being in water only makes him stronger. When out of the water, he has two legs but when he is in the water they turn into a fin allowing him to swim faster. He also has some control over water as he can make alot of it explode out of the river as seen in Last Laugh. He is able to jump high distances as well. Weaknesses When he is out of the water, he is unable to breathe suffucating him. He is also in pain when by fire or hot objects. Ben 10 Ripjaws makes his debut in the episode The Krakken. He first tried to get the eggs back from Jonah Melville by attacking him. He is then attacked by the Krakken once he has her eggs. After a short little battle Ripjaws puts her eggs on the ground so she can have them. Ripjaws then knocks out jonah leaving him to get arrested. Later Captain Shaw catches Ripjaws in a net thinking he is a baby Krakken, but Ripjaws soon times out. In Last Laugh he appears where he is used to catch a few criminals that were about to escape on a boat. Ripjaws was able to take one of them out but the other one ran away causing Ripjaws to jump out of the water and chase after him. The crook then pushed a kart leaking oil everywhere and started a fire. This made Ripjaws unable to break so he went back in the water to go around the crook and capture him putting him in jail. He returns in Secrets when the Omnitrix is malfunctioning. He is on mount rushmore and accidentally turns into Ripjaws. Being out of breath because he has no water, he just lays their until Vilgax comes to grab hold of him. He then changes forms. In Truth Ripjaws appears on accident because he was trying to use XLR8. Instead Ripjaws now needed to hold on to a truck to ride him to the criminals. When he got their he saw a little Havok Beast and started laughing. However, the beast soon proved to be more of a threat and they had to fight a little bit. He then gets blasted by a gun from Phill. After that he gets up to capture the Havok Beast then he times out. He appeared in The Big Tick to attempt to defeat The Great One, however he was no match and switched alien forms. He returns in They Lurk Below to fight with the robotic squids in order to save Edwin and Gwen who are in a submarine. He is able to defeat alot of them before he times out. In Back With a Vengeance , he makes an appearance in order to save a man who has went overboard. He goes in the water to gret to him but then he switches aliens. He appears in Divided We Stand where he is seen on a surf board on the ocean. He then lands in the sand scaring all of the people until he times out. In Ben 4 Good Buddy Ripjaws attacks the road crew for attacking the Rust Bucket. He is able to take apart some of the car but is then knocked into another RV and jumps into its Hot Tub. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Ripjaws returns in Ultimate Alien in the episode Perplexehedran. While Ben and Kevin are in a room filling up with water, Ben turns into Ripjaws to swim over to the wall and punch a hole out to free them from the room. He then transforms back into Ben. He does not even talk. He also resembles a catfish now. Ben 10: Omniverse Ripjaws makes his Omniverse debut in Gone Fishin. He is first used to show Magister Patelliday that he is a good fisherman as he jumps in the water to catch a few fish, however he ends up catching nothing but old shoes and dirt. He then uses Ripjaws again to go fishing in the water with Petaliday. After robot pirates catch the plumber, Ripjaws quickly tries to rescue him. After defeating a few of the robots Ripjaws starts to time out and swims to the surface before saving his friend. Appearances Ben 10 Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Ben 10: Omniverse Quotes *"Aww, Ripjaws? What a rip-OFF." *"Not bad for a fish stick, huh?" *"No problem, Ripjaws is in the house!" *"Rock on!" *"Who needs water when you've got jaws that can rip through steel?" Name Origin Ripjaws' name comes from the fact that he possesses jaws that can rip through almost anything. Gallery Ripjaws/Gallery Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Ben 10 Aliens Category:Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Omniverse Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Aliens